Psychopath's Love
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Aku berniat membunuh seseorang dimalam hari. Namun orang tersebut malah memelukku dan mengatakan akan menghilangkan sifatku dalam seminggu. Bagaimana bisa! / "Gadis berambut indah sepertimu, tidak pantas dengan benda seperti ini."/
1. Chapter 1

Kushina Uzumaki, itulah nama gadis itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu kini diterpa angin. Mata violetnya memandang tajam sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Sosok yang dihadapannya terlihat sangat begitu tidak baik. Mata yang keluar dari tempatnya, usus yang keluar dari perutnya, bibirnya yang robek, dan rambutnya yang rontok. Darah segar juga mengalir dari tubuh sosok yang dihadapan Kushina itu.

"Makanya, jangan pernah meremehkan Kushina Uzumaki," kata Kushina sambil menyeringai sinis dan menginjak mata milik sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Psychopath's Love

Genre: Romance, and Hurt/Comfort (Slight Gore)

Pairing: MinaKushi

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Category: Multi-chapter

Warning: OOC, AU, Bad, OOT, Rada Gore (atau mungkin memang Gore?), and Miss Typo

Summary: Aku berniat membunuh seseorang dimalam hari. Namun orang tersebut malah memelukku dan mengatakan akan menghilangkan sifatku dalam seminggu. Bagaimana bisa?! / "Gadis berambut indah sepertimu, tidak pantas dengan benda seperti ini."/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 of 7**

"**First Day: First Meet"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, Kushina? Hentikan sifat psikopatmu yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan itu!" kata Yoshino sambil menatap tajam Kushina yang merupakan teman baiknya itu.

Kushina memutar matanya merasa jengkel. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku kesal sekali padanya, Yoshino," balas Kushina. "Makanya aku melampiaskannya pada saat matahari terbenam dan membawa sosoknya yang telah tiada ke tengah lapangan sekolah."

Oke, sekarang Yoshino merasa bimbang. Masalahnya, Konoha High School menjadi heboh karena jasad seorang gadis yang telah di mutilasi. Yoshino tahu kalau pelakunya itu adalah Kushina dengan sifatnya yang psikopat, walaupun hal itu hanya dia dan Mikoto Uchiha sajalah yang tahu dan berharap sifat psikopatnya Kushina bisa dihilangkan.

"Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan," kata Yoshino lirih. "Memangnya ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya?"

"Mungkin dia yang ke 12," jawab Kushina enteng seolah tidak berdosa.

Korban mutilasi pertama Kushina adalah pada seorang preman yang nyaris memperkosanya waktu Kushina pulang sekolah. Hasil dari mutilasi itu dia taruh ke dalam plastik dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan menggunakan sarung tangan agar tidak meninggalkan bekas sidik jari.

"Ya ampun, ingat dosa, Kushina!" kata Yoshino setengah frustasi.

"Ya ya ya, aku mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengingatnya," balas Kushina cuek.

"Kau pasti tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih kalau sifatmu begini terus," komentar Yoshino.

"Huh, aku tidak perlu memiliki kekasih," balas Kushina. "Lagi pula aku juga tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Tapi kalau misalnya kau jatuh cinta, kau harus mentraktirku pizza dan ramen loh," kata Yoshino jahil.

"Ya," balas Kushina singkat. "Tapi terbuat dari dagingmu dan usus mu."

Yoshina memandang horror Kushina. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya usahanya bisa dibilang sia-sia untuk membuat sifat Kushina tidak menjadi psikopat seperti dulu.

Kring, Kring, bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Kelas yang semula ramai kini menjadi sunyi. Tampak seorang pria berambut putih jabrik masuk sambil membawa buku pelajaran dan setumpuk buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Ehm, hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru," kata Jiraiya sambil memberi jeda. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Namikaze-san."

Kemudian, munculah seorang lelaki remaja berambut pirang jabrik dengan senyuman hangat saat memasuki kelas. Lalu, terdengarlah jeritan-jeritan histeris yang membuat gendang telinga Kushina terasa pecah.

"Kyaa! Minato-sama!"

"Minato-sama, duduklah di sampingku!"

"Minato-sama, jadilah pacarku!"

"Minato-sama!"

"Minato-sama!"

Jeritan-jeritan itu membuat gendang telinga Kushina, Mikoto, dan Yoshino terasa pecah. Pasalnya, murid baru tersebut nyatanya adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Karena Kushina yang notebene-nya seorang psikopat mah tidak peduli dengan hal seperti penyanyi-penyanyi begitu tidak tahu kalau yang di depannya adalah seorang penyanyi. Sedangkan Yoshino dan Mikoto memang tidak begitu peduli dengan musik-musik pop yang sedang tenar di negaranya, karena Yoshino dan Mikoto lebih tertarik dengan drama-drama yang ada di televisi.

"Watashi wa Minato Namikaze," kata Minato singkat disertai senyuman hangat diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Teriakan itu membuat sudut perempatan di kepala Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan aura hitam karena teriakan-teriakan heboh yang membuatnya kesal. Ironisnya, tidak ada yang peduli dengan aura mencengkam Kushina dan para cewek masih sibuk berteriak histeris dan memuji ketampanan Minato.

Uh, Kushina hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara Yoshino dan Mikoto yang berada di depan Kushina tampak merinding hebat dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin karena aura mencengkam dari Kushina. Bahkan saking kuatnya aura Kushina, Shukaku yang biasanya sering tidur di kelas kini tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dan wajahnya nampak pucat pasi serta terus-terusan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau silahkan duduk disebelah Kushina Uzumaki," ucap Jiraiya.

Kini, entah mengapa Minato merasakan aura terselubung dari Kushina. Namun, dia mencoba bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mencoba tersenyum hangat pada gadis berambut merah itu.

Kushina tampak menatap tajam Minato. Namun, gadis yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki itu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari para gadis yang merupakan fans fanatik dari Minato. Yah, itu dikarenakan Minato malah tersenyum hangat pada Kushina.

"Ne, jadi namamu Kushina ya?" tanya Minato bersemangat.

"Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi jangan seenaknya panggil aku dengan nama panggilanku," balas Kushina ketus.

"Salam kenal ya," kata Minato sambil tersenyum hangat dan mengabaikan ucapan Kushina barusan. "Namaku Minato Namikaze."

Perempatan kini muncul di dahi Kushina. Dalam hati dia meruntuki nasibnya yang sebangku dengan Minato yang menurutnya mudah mengabaikan perkataan ketus begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

"Huh, aku sudah tahu namamu."

Kini Minato menampakan cengiran kecil di wajahnya. Sehingga, gadis-gadis kembali menjerit heboh nan nyaring sehingga kaca jendela di kelas itu mulai retak dan pecah begitu saja.

"Hentikan cengiranmu itu, bodoh! Kau membuat jendela pecah," tegur Jiraiya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela yang pecah karena jeritan histeris nyaris semua gadis yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Gomen ne, sensei. Aku tidak sengaja," balas Minato sambil nyengir lebar dan memasang muka polos.

"Kyaaa!" teriakan heboh itu kini membuat perempatan terlihat jelas di dahi Jiraiya, seluruh anak laki-laki sekelas, Yoshino, Mikoto, dan Kushina.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS INI, MINATO NAMIKAZE!" nampaknya teriakan dari Jiraiya, seluruh anak laki-laki sekelas, Yoshino, Mikoto, dan Kushina mampu membuat semua kaca jendela di Konoha High School dan semua fans Minato di kelas Kushina pingsan seketika.

Minato yang mendengar teriakan nyaring tersebut hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan earphone yang entah sejak kapan dia pakai. Setelah menurut Minato aman, kini dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan kembali nyengir.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang, sensei," kata Minato seolah tak bersalah.

Kini, sepertinya Jiraiya harus membuat surat pengunduran diri jika dia menjadi wali kelas seorang artis atau penyanyi terkenal pada Kepala Sekolah disana yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Mari kita lihat pelajaran pertama yang diajarkan oleh Orochimaru dalam pelajaran biologi kali ini.

"Ehm, jadi ular adalah hewan paling berbisa dan merupakan hewan terkuat selain harimau," kata Orochimaru disertai dengan suara berdehem di depannya. "Nah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Nampak, Minato kali ini mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yak, kau mau menanyakan apa, Namikaze?"

"Aku dengar dari Kabuto-sensei, kau bisa melakukan tarian ular. Bisakah kau memperlihatkannya pada kami?" tanya Minato dengan muka polos yang dihadiahi tatapan horror dari Kushina yang begitu mudahnya diabaikan oleh Minato sendiri.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," jawab Orochimaru sambil mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya dengan karet gelang dan kini mulai menari ular.

Trek! Tiba-tiba Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah radio yang dan menyalakan sebuah lagu untuk mengiringi tarian ular miliknya itu. Kemudian, Orochimaru mengganti celana panjangnya dengan rok mini sehingga semua anak perempuan yang ada di kelas tersebut sempat tutup mana sejenak. Namun begitu mendengar lagu dari radio yang dibawakan oleh Orochimaru, semua anak perempuan mulai membuka matanya dan sweatdrop karena melihat semua anak laki-laki tak -terkecuali Minato- mimisan hebat.

**.**

_Hei kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut,_

_Sukanya bilang 'buka dikit joss'_

_Apa karena pakai rok mini jadi alesan_

**.**

_Sukanya abang ini,_

_Lihat-lihat body-ku yang seksi_

_Senangnya abang ini,_

_Intip-intip ku pakai rok mini_

**.**

Gerakan Orochimaru berhenti setelah musik berakhir, Orochimaru baru sadar kalau lantai yang dia pijaki mulai berceceran darah akibat mimisan hebat dari anak murid laki-lakinya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gerakan tarian Orochimaru terkesan seperti 'perempuan' yang sedang menari dengan hot-nya dihadapan murid SMA.

Sementara itu, semua anak perempuan disana masih sweatdrop, tak terkecuali Kushina. Namun, Kushina cepat sadar dari sweatdrop-nya dan melirik kearah Minato yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya karena aksi tarian ular Orochimaru tersebut. Entah, mengapa melihat Minato mimisan karena laki-laki seperti Orochimaru itu membuat Kushina kesal.

"Hey, kalian semua sadar! Orochimaru-sensei itu laki-laki -ttebane," teriak Kushina.

Hening, kini melanda di kelas tersebut. Para laki-laki -kecuali Shikaku yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya- sudah tidak mimisan lagi. Para perempuanpun juga tidak sweatdrop lagi. Sementara Orochimaru hanya bengong dan kemudian mengganti rok mininya dengan celana panjang miliknya dengan tenang -tanpa mempedulikan beberapa anak perempuan yang sempat mimisan karena melihatnya seperti itu tanpa menutup mata- sehingga membuat Kushina semakin kesal.

"KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA -TTEBANE!" kini Kushina kembali berteriak namun dengan volume yang lebih dikencangkan sehingga membuat kepala sekolah terpaksa mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk biaya perbaikan sekolah karena kaca jendela banyak yang pecah.

Karena teriakan Kushina bersamaan dengan bel pelajaran kedua, maka Orochimaru segera pergi dan seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan lantai yang berceceran darah. Lalu dipelajaran kedua ini, mereka semua akan mempelajari pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade Senju yang dijuluki 'Janda kalah judi', dan 'iblis berwajah malaikat'.

"Ehm, sekarang mari kita pelajari tentang bla … bla … bla … ," kata Tsunade tanpa melihat sama sekali lantai kelas dan hanya terpaku pada buku matematika yang nampak tebal itu.

Hening, pelajaran itu begitu hening dan hanya berisi suara Tsunade yang sedang menjelaskan karena kalau ketahuan mengobrol atau melakukan hal yang lain, kalian bisa saja dimutilasi -menurut anak-anak selain Kushina- dengan mudahnya. Namun ternyata, beberapa saat kemudian kelas itu berubah menjadi 'Surga' yang terbalik ….

"Kenapa ada darah berceceran disini, hah?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada penuh tekanan ketika menyadari bau amis dan warna merah di lantai.

Hening, tak ada yang berani menjawab. Nyali mereka ciut seketika begitu mengetahui perihal guru sadis itu.

"Huh, disini tak ada orang atau pada bisu sih?"

Jleb! Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk bagi murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu. Pasalnya, mereka semua memang tidak ada yang bisu dan merasa diremehkan begitu saja oleh 'iblis berwajah malaikat' yang ada di depan mereka semua itu.

"Ano, Tsunade-sensei. Itu darah mimisan–" Tsunade memandang Minato yang mengeluarkan suara dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh Minato sehingga membuat Minato agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. " –kami."

Perempatan kini muncul di dahi cukup lebar milik Tsunade. Menurut ilmu biologis yang ia dapatkan dari kakak sepupunya, Hashirama Senju, biasanya orang-orang akan mimisan jika kecapaian atau terkena leukimia, lalu–

"Ng … kami para lelakinya, sensei," tambah Minato agak ragu yang dihadiahi tatapan horror dari para lelaki sekelas –kecuali Shikaku yang sejak tadi sedang tidur di meja.

–memikirkan hal mesum

"SEKARANG SEMUA SISWA HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN INI DAN LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 100 KALI!" teriakan Tsunade terdengar begitu menggelegar, sementara para siswa di kelas itu nampak meruntuki Minato.

Dalam hati, Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya pemandangan orang tersiksa atau merasa tersiksa sangat menggemaskan. Yah, selera Kushina memang aneh sekali bukan?

Dua jam kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Selama pelajaran Matematika, Tsunade hanya memperhatikan para siswa yang kini mendapatkan hukuman lari 100 kali tanpa mempedulikan para siswi. Namun pada putaran ke-57, bel istirahat malah berbunyi sehingga para siswa langsung sujud syukur atas hal itu.

"Kushina-chan, temani aku keliling sekolah ya!" pinta Minato.

Kushina memandang datar Minato. Otaknya kini berpikir antara tidak makan ramen saat istirahat pertama atau menolak menemani Minato mengelilingi sekolah.

"Ayolah," bujuk Minato lagi. "Nanti pada istirahat kedua aku traktir apapun yang kau mau deh!"

Clingg! Mata violet milik Kushina langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata 'traktir' keluar dari mulut si penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu, Minato Namikaze.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina datar. "Tapi, jangan lupa traktir aku saat istirahat kedua!"

"Oke deh," balas Minato sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kushina berjalan keluar kelas bersama Minato yang langsung saja dihadiahkan pandangan setajam golok dari para fans Minato.

"Gadis merah itu siapanya Minato-sama sih? Kayaknya SKSD banget sama Minato-sama."

"Iyaya, dia SKSD banget."

"Udah gitu sok cantik lagi di depan Minato. Padahal mah, mukanya kayak nenek lampir."

"Bener tuh, aku setuju!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kushina. Batinnya terus bergejolak agar menjadi Dark Kushina dan membunuh para fans-fans fanatik nan penggossip itu dalam hitungan menit.

"Ngg … itu ruangan apa?" tanya Minato yang merasa hawa antara dia dan Kushina terasa canggung.

"Ruang musik," jawab Kushina singkat.

Sebenernya, dalam hati dia meruntuki kenapa dia bisa terbawa oleh kata-kata 'traktir' oleh mulut Minato kalau resikonya harus menahan batinnya agar tidak menjadi Dark Kushina dan terus menerus dihadiahi tatapan menusuk.

"Ada alat musik apa saja?" tanya Minato.

"Ng … apa saja ya? Mungkin, piano, gitar classic, gitar listrik, drum, biola, dan seluring," jawab Kushina.

"Kalau begitu masuk dulu yuk!" tangan berkulit putih milik Kushina ditarik oleh tangan berkulit tan milik Minato menuju ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu memiliki cat berwarna putih bersih dan lantainya berwarna putih pasir. Terlihat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam legam yang besar. Di samping piano itu terdapat drum beserta stiknya dan biola berwarna coklat tua beserta alat penggeseknya.

"Kau … ingin aku mainkan lagu apa?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di bangku kecil yang berada di depan piano.

"Aku cukup mendengarkanmu memainkan alat musik," jawab Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum hangat mendengar perkataan Kushina. Tangan tan-nya kini menekan tuts-tuts piano guna untuk memastikan apakah piano itu berfungsi atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, kau dengarkan ya!"

**.**

_Hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kasanariae futatsu no kage yo_

_Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida_

_Hitomi tojite_

**.**

_Nakiyamu kono nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi wo_

_Itsuka futari de narande nagamateta_

_Mimi wo sumaseba_

_Ima mo kimi no koe ga kikoeru_

_Mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni_

_Daki yosete yo_

**.**

_Nee waratte kocchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii_

_Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida_

_Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenai de konya dake wa_

_Maware maware maware sayonara memory_

_Hitomi tojite_

**.**

Kushina menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Gadis berambut merah tua ini begitu senang karena lagu yang dimainkan Minato adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh grup musik favoritnya, Seven Oops! Yah, walaupun suara Minato memang berbeda dari penyanyi aslinya, namun menurut Kushina suara Minato masih terkesan merdu. Malah lebih bagus dari penyanyi aslinya.

"Nah, sekarang kita jalan lagi yuk!" ajak Minato setelah selesai bermain piano-nya.

"Ya."

Kini, mereka mengunjungi perpustakaan. Warna cat dinding di ruangan itu berwarna hijau tosca dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer. Kira-kira disana ada terdapat lebih dari 1.000 buku karena perpustakaan itu memiliki banyak rak buku dan sangat luas. Disana juga bahkan terdapat komik, majalah, dan novel juga. Namun tetap saja, di perpustakaan ini yang paling banyak adalah buku pelajaran.

"Keren," komentar Minato saat berdiri di rak komik yang isinya serba anime/manga.

"Kau itu Otaku?" tanya Kushina sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, komik seperti ini sangat keren-keren lho! Lain kali kau harus baca komik action seperti ini atau komik shoujo yang khusus buat para perempuan," celoteh Minato.

"Um … ya, aku suka anime SnK dan Doraemon," kata Kushina sambil mengambil sebuah komik Doraemon.

"Kamu suka SnK? Keren banget! Baru kali ini aku mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang merupakan penggemar berat komik Gore seperti itu," kata Minato. "Lain kali, kau harus ke apartement-ku. Disana aku punya banyak komik SnK."

"Oya? Kau suka beli banyak komik seperti itu?" tanya Kushina kagum.

"Tentu saja, karena aku suka menggambar makanya aku sering beli komik buat objek yang digambar," jawab Minato.

Kushina jadi teringat masa lalunya. Dimana saat itu dia sangat menyukai menggambar dan sering kali mengikuti lomba menggambar. Namun karena sebuah alasan, dia jadi berhenti menggambar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi penyanyi? Kenapa tidak menjadi komikus atau pelukis saja?" tanya Kushina.

"Yah, Otou-san menginginkanku bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal," jawab Minato lirih.

Kushina jadi merasa tidak enak pada Minato. Entah mengapa sepertinya Minato merasa terpaksa untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Padahalkan, hobi Minato itu menggambar.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin meminjam apa?" tanya Kushina mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Aneh, itulah yang dirasakan Kushina. Biasanya gadis berambut merah tua itu jarang sekali mencairkan suasana dan biasanya lebih memilih untuk diam terus. Namun semenjak mengenal Minato, kepribadiannya menjadi 180 derajat berbeda.

"Aku cukup 5 komik ini saja," jawab Minato sambil membawa tumpukan komik action itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat bilang pada petugas perpustakaan yang ada disana," kata Kushina sambil menunjuk seorang petugas perpustakaan. "Aku tunggu kau diluar perpustakaan."

Minato mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari menghampiri petugas perpustakaan itu. Sementara Kushina hanya menunggu diluar perpustakaan.

Kringgg … kringg …, bel istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Kini mereka akan belajar pelajaran olahraga yang diajarkan oleh Madara Uchiha, Otou-san dari Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan seorang ketua murid.

"Ehm, kali ini para siswa akan lari keliling lapangan 100 kali," kata Madara dengan ekspresi datar seperti Fugaku. "Sementara yang siswi akan lari keliling lapangan 50 kali."

Semuanya langsung memandang horror kearah Madara. Pasalnya, para siswa sudah sangat capek dan telah berkali-kali menggerutu. Sementara yang siswi hanya memandang biasa saja.

"Kami capek, sensei," keluh seorang murid.

"Pokoknya kalian harus melakukannya," kata Madara dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Hai', sensei," balas semua siswa dengan malas.

Mata violet Kushina melihat kearah Minato yang kelihatan tidak kecapean sama sekali. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Minato itu robot atau bukan dikarenakan 3 jam yang lalu Minato sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 57 kali.

"Hey, kenapa kau melihat kearahnya terus sih?" tanya Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak kiri Kushina.

"Ng … hanya penasaran saja," jawab Kushina singkat. "Soalnya Minato tidak terlihat kecapean seperti yang lain."

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu mangut-mangut setuju. Namun, otak encernya terlintas sebuah pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau Klan Namikaze diberkahi fisik dan stamina yang luar biasa kuatnya.

"Are? Kalian ayo bersiap lari 50 putaran!" teriak Yoshino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Aye, sir," balas Kushina sambil berlari kecil dan diikuti Mikoto yang nampak sedang berjalan santai.

Lima puluh putaran kini berhasil para siswi lalui dengan semangat '98. Beberapa dari mereka nampak menggeruntu karena panasnya sinar mentari yang menurut beberapa siswi membuat kulit mereka menjadi hitam arang.

"Wah, sekarang yang putranya mulai lari tuh!" kata Yoshino sambil menunjuk ke arah para siswa.

"He'em," balas Mikoto.

Mata Kushina tidak henti-hentinya memandang kearah sesosok orang yang merupakan murid baru dikelasnya, Minato Namikaze. Entah mengapa kini jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Putaran pertama, Minato nampak terlihat keren. Senyuman hangatnya terus melekat dibibir pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Langkah kaki Minato begitu cepat dan lebar sehingga membuat Minato terus memimpin dalam berlari.

Putaran ke-25, Minato masih tersenyum hangat. Rambutnya bergerak dengan bebas karena tubuh lelaki itu masih bergerak.

Putaran ke-50, beberapa keringat telihat di dahi Minato. Bulir-bulir keringat itu mulai sedikit mengalir dan jatuh ke tanah sehingga memberi kesan keren pada Minato. Pemandangan itu membuat para fans fanatic Minato langsung menjerit heboh karena idola mereka terlihat sangat keren.

Putaran ke-81, langkah Minato mulai melambat. Nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Nampaknya, Minato sudah mulai kelelahan. Namun, kaki Minato masih tidak berhenti berlari saat itu juga dan masih terus bergerak.

Putaran terakhir, Minato mulai tidak kuat dan nafasnya semakin terasa sesak. Langkah kakinya mulai memelan karena tinggal semeter lagi Minato akan terbebas dari perintah Madara. Namun–

"Kyaa!" para fans Minato langsung menjerit heboh.

–Minato pingsan sebelum mencapai garis akhir.

"Cepat gotong Minato ke UKS!" perintah Madara.

"Hai', sensei."

* * *

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Minato membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hal yang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah warna putih dinding dan langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun –ttebane?" tanya Kushina. Dipunggung gadis itu terdapat tas berwarna violet.

"Ya," jawab Minato singkat. Entah mengapa kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Kau pingsan cukup lama juga ya," kata Kushina. "Jadinya aku tidak kau traktir saat istirahat kedua."

Minato tersentak. Mata blue sapphire-nya melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Pukul 04.00 pm, itulah waktu yang ditunjukkan pada jam yang ada di UKS.

"S-sial! Dua jam lagi aku ada konser," umpat Minato.

"Apa tidak bisa diundur?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa," jawab Minato tegas. "Reportasiku sebagai seorang idola bisa menurun."

Kushina menghela nafas. Entah mengapa dia sedikit heran dengan sikap Minato yang nampaknya sangat menjunjung tinggi reportasinya sebagai idola padahal dia sendiri sedang sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sangat menjujung tinggi reportasimu sebagai seorang penyanyi terkenal?" tanya Kushina pada akhirnya.

"Karena itu adalah keinginan orang tuaku," jawab Minato.

"Hah," Kushina kembali menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kau capat pulang sebelum telat konser."

"Arigato, Kushina-chan," balas Minato sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hn."

Kushina berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah bersama dengan Minato. Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena Minato telah dijemput oleh manager-nya sendiri dengan sebuah limosin berwarna silver.

"Tadaima," kata Kushina.

"Okaeri," balas Okaa-san Kushina dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa kau pulang telat, hah?"

"A-aku harus menunggu temanku siuman dari pingsan," jawab Kushina dengan jujur.

"Hah? Menunggu temanmu siuman? Kau pasti bercanda! Kau kan tak punya teman," sahut Otou-san Kushina dengan nada sinis.

"A-aku selalu berkata jujur," kata Kushina sambil menahan tangis.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin kami percaya lagi padamu," balas Okaa-san Kushina. "Kau kan selalu berbohong."

"Ta-tapi …"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" bentak Otou-san Kushina. "Malam ini kau tak boleh keluar dari kamarmu."

Kushina menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah sekitar 10 tahun dia mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu. Yah, itu karena kelahiran adiknya yang bernama Karin. Yah, karena Karin lebih pandai dan lebih mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya, Kushina selalu dianggap asing.

Kaki gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Kamarnya bercat merah darah dengan lantai berwarna putih pasir. Lampu disana agak remang-remang sehingga memberi kesan suram dan seram dalam kamar itu.

"Aku benci hidup ini," kata Kushina dengan nada penuh emosi beberapa jam kemudian.

Diliriknya jam digital yang berada disampingnya. Sudah pukul 10.00 pm, artinya sudah 5 jam dia mengurung diri di kamarnya sendiri. Gadis itu memang melewatkan makan malam dengan keluarganya –yang memang sudah menjadi tradisi dari 10 tahun silam.

Tangan putih milik Kushina membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Dia menyeringai sedikit sinis sambil memandangi bulan purnama yang nampak sedang bersinar dengan damainya.

"Sepertinya membunuh orang bisa membuat emosiku hilang sesaat," kata Kushina sambil mengelurkan sebuah pisau lipat dengan gagang berwarna merah darah dari dalam kantong roknya.

Kakinya melompat dari jendela itu tanpa bantuan apapun. Untungnya, di bawahnya terdapat rumput-rumput yang agak lebat sehingga kakinya tidak terasa begitu sakit ketika mendarat.

Jam 10.00 pm, jika sudah jam segitu tidak ada lagi yang akan berjalan disekitar situ. Jalanan yang dilalui Kushina memang begitu sepi sehingga Kushina merasa aman dan tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melaporkannya ke polisi.

Mata violetnya menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut pirang. Seringaian kini muncul di bibir Kushina karena mangsa yang ada dihadapannya terlihat sebagai sasaran yang empuk.

Clash! Kushina berlari menuju orang itu. Namun, orang itu berhasil menghindari gerakan Kushina dengan cukup lihai. Yah, walaupun dia harus mendapatkan resiko atas lengan atasnya yang tergores cukup panjang itu.

"S-sial," gumam Kushina karena merasa belum puas mengincar mangsa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kushina-chan?" suara orang itu keluar dan membuat Kushina terkejut setengah mati.

"K-kau Minato?" Kushina membulatkan matanya dan jantung Kushina serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Kini, kepala Kushina malah berisi berbagai pertanyaan. Mulai dari apa yang akan Minato lakukan kemudian? Apakah Minato akan melaporkannya kepada polisi? Apakah Minato malah mengadukan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuanya? Atau jangan-jangan, Minato malah memberi tahukan hal ini pada anak-anak di sekolahnya?

Tep! Pergelangan Kushina ditarik oleh Minato sehingga membuat Kushina merasa sedikit hangat karena Minato malah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kini, jantung Kushina malah berdetak lebih cepat.

"Gadis berambut indah sepertimu itu tidak cocok dengan benda seperti ini," bisik Minato tepat ditelinga Kushina dan melempar sembarangan pisau lipat bergagang merah milik Kushina. "Benda itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

"A-aku hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk semua emosiku, Minato," kata Kushina sejujurnya dan apa adanya.

"Tapi bukan begini juga kan?" sebelah tangan Minato yang sempat tergores pisau lipat milik Kushina kini mengelus helaian rambut merah panjang milik Kushina dengan lembut. "Hal ini terlalu beresiko."

"Tapi aku butuh pelampiasan, Minato," kata Kushina tegas. "Aku lelah karena selalu berperan sebagai makhluk yang sering merasakan yang namanya sakit hati dari dulu."

Minato kini merenggangkan pelukannya. Senyuman lembut dan tulus tersungging dibibir Minato. Mata blue sapphire milik Minato memandang lekat-lekat mata violet milik Kushina.

"Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit," kata Minato. "Rasa sakitnya pasti melebihi sakit fisik bukan?"

Kushina mengangguk lemah. Dia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan dan dinyatakan oleh Minato itu.

"Kalau kau butuh teman curhat, aku akan ada untukmu sebagai teman untuk berbagi," lanjut Minato lagi.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Kushina dengan agak meragukan. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari mata violet-nya karena hatinya merasa tersentuh dengan kata-kata Minato. Yah, berhubung selama ini yang mempedulikannya hanyalah Yoshino, dan Mikoto saja.

"Ya," jawab Minato dengan lembut, namun terdapat keseriusan dalam matanya ketika mengucapkan jawabannya. "Lalu, aku juga akan menghilangkan sifat burukmu ini dalam waktu seminggu."

Kini, yang terlintas di pikiran Kushina hanya sebuah kalimat yang memiliki makna pertanyaan. 'Bagaimana bisa?' tanya Kushina dalam hati dengan sedikit ragu dengan kalimat terakhir Minato mengingat Minato bukanlah ahli psikologi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**Yo, apa kabar semuanya? Nah, kembali lagi dengan saya dalam fanfic yang baru ! *reader: Woy, inget fanfic-mu yang belum pada selesai!**

**Um … untuk akhir kata, tolong di-review ya! Flame? Boleh, asal kata-katanya tidak kasar :)**

**#NB: Bagi yang menunggu fanfic Future!, saya akan sesegera mungkin meng-updatenya pada hari senin atau selasa**

**-Word Story: 4.060 words**

**Bekasi, 31 Agustus 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

#Chapter sebelumnya …

Mata violetnya menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut pirang. Seringaian kini muncul di bibir Kushina karena mangsa yang ada dihadapannya terlihat sebagai sasaran yang empuk.

Clash!

Kushina berlari menuju orang itu. Namun, orang itu berhasil menghindari gerakan Kushina dengan cukup lihai. Yah, walaupun dia harus mendapatkan resiko atas lengan atasnya yang tergores cukup panjang itu.

"S-sial," gumam Kushina karena merasa belum puas mengincar mangsa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kushina-chan?" suara orang itu keluar dan membuat Kushina terkejut setengah mati.

"K-kau Minato?" Kushina membulatkan matanya dan jantung Kushina serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Kini, kepala Kushina malah berisi berbagai pertanyaan. Mulai dari apa yang akan Minato lakukan kemudian? Apakah Minato akan melaporkannya kepada polisi? Apakah Minato malah mengadukan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuanya? Atau jangan-jangan, Minato malah memberi tahukan hal ini pada anak-anak di sekolahnya?

Tep! Pergelangan Kushina ditarik oleh Minato sehingga membuat Kushina merasa sedikit hangat karena Minato malah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kini, jantung Kushina malah berdetak lebih cepat.

"Gadis berambut indah sepertimu itu tidak cocok dengan benda seperti ini," bisik Minato tepat ditelinga Kushina dan melempar sembarangan pisau lipat bergagang merah milik Kushina. "Benda itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

"A-aku hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk semua emosiku, Minato," kata Kushina sejujurnya dan apa adanya.

"Tapi bukan begini juga kan?" sebelah tangan Minato yang sempat tergores pisau lipat milik Kushina kini mengelus helaian rambut merah panjang milik Kushina dengan lembut. "Hal ini terlalu beresiko."

"Tapi aku butuh pelampiasan, Minato," kata Kushina tegas. "Aku lelah karena selalu berperan sebagai makhluk yang sering merasakan yang namanya sakit hati dari dulu."

Minato kini merenggangkan pelukannya. Senyuman lembut dan tulus tersungging dibibir Minato. Mata blue sapphire milik Minato memandang lekat-lekat mata violet milik Kushina.

"Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit," kata Minato. "Rasa sakitnya pasti melebihi sakit fisik bukan?"

Kushina mengangguk lemah. Dia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan dan dinyatakan oleh Minato itu.

"Kalau kau butuh teman curhat, aku akan ada untukmu sebagai teman untuk berbagi," lanjut Minato lagi.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Kushina dengan agak meragukan. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari mata violet-nya karena hatinya merasa tersentuh dengan kata-kata Minato. Yah, berhubung selama ini yang mempedulikannya hanyalah Yoshino, dan Mikoto saja.

"Ya," jawab Minato dengan lembut, namun terdapat keseriusan dalam matanya ketika mengucapkan jawabannya. "Lalu, aku juga akan menghilangkan sifat burukmu ini dalam waktu seminggu."

Kini, yang terlintas di pikiran Kushina hanya sebuah kalimat yang memiliki makna pertanyaan. 'Bagaimana bisa?' tanya Kushina dalam hati dengan sedikit ragu dengan kalimat terakhir Minato mengingat Minato bukanlah ahli psikologi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Psychopath's Love

Genre: Romance, and Hurt/Comfort (Slight Gore)

Pairing: MinaKushi

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Category: Multi-chapter

Warning: OOC, AU, Bad, OOT, Rada Gore (atau mungkin memang Gore?), beberapa death chara, and Miss Typo

Summary: Aku berniat membunuh seseorang dimalam hari. Namun orang tersebut malah memelukku dan mengatakan akan menghilangkan sifatku dalam seminggu. Bagaimana bisa?! / "Gadis berambut indah sepertimu, tidak pantas dengan benda seperti ini."/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 of 7**

"**Second Day: Meet Minato's Girlfriend"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina berjalan dengan jarak yang agak cukup jauh dari Minato. Di otak gadis berambut merah panjang itu masih berpikir dengan cukup keras tentang cara Minato untuk menghilangkan sifat psikopatnya itu.

Jalanan begitu sepi dan hening. Minato terkadang menguap lebar. Matanya yang beriris blue sapphire berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam. Di jam tangan itu menunjukkan pukul 10. 17 pm.

"Minato, aku sudah sampai rumahku," kata Kushina pelan.

Minato menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah panjang itu. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat mata violet Kushina seakan-akan tidak ingin jauh dari Kushina –menurut pemikiran Kushina.

"Ya," balas Minato datar.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku sampai ke sini," kata Kushina pelan.

"Sama-sama," balas Minato singkat.

Dinginnya udara malam kini menusuk kulit Kushina. Baru kali ini sebenarnya Kushina merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Padahal, gadis itu sering kali pergi keluar di malam hari untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Yah, tapi karena Kushina saat itu sedang gelap hati, makanya udara dingin di malam hari tidak begitu dapat ia rasakan.

Kaki Kushina sudah bersiap untuk melompati pagar tinggi berwarna coklat tua. Namun, sebelum dia melompat, Minato terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara …

"Besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Minato sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu dengan canggung.

Kushina berhentik sejenak. Sebenarnya, besok adalah hari sabtu dan sekolah libur. Jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dia menjawab pertanyaan Minato dengan mengatakan kalau dia masih punya banyak waktu luang untuk hari besok.

"Ya, aku tidak sibuk," jawab Kushina.

"Kau mau aku ajak jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Minato.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Entah mengapa Kushina merasa kalau Minato seperti mengajaknya kencan dan itu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar begitu saja. Tapi, apa mungkin Minato benar-benar ingin mengajaknya kencan? Atau Kushina saja yang terlalu ge-er kalau Minato ingin mengajak Kushina kencan?

"Y-ya," jawab Kushina gugup.

Dalam hati, Kushina sebenarnya sedikit meruntuki mulutnya dan jantungnya. 'Baka! Kenapa aku bisa bicara gugup kayak orang gagap gitu sih,' umpat Kushina dalam hatinya sendiri. Dalam hati Kushina juga berkata dengan rada lebay-nya. 'Baka! Kenapa jantung ini berdebar-debar kenceng banget sih? Kayak mau bom atom mau meledak tau gak. Oh, bukan! Mungkin kayak bom nuklir. Argh, bukan deh!'

"Kalau begitu, aku jemput kamu di rumahmu jam 6 malam nanti," kata Minato sambil tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Kushina begitu saja yang terdiam mematung dengan muka memerah.

Setelah sedikit lebih lama, Kushina segera masuk meloncati pagar. Dalam hati entah mengapa dia begitu tidak sabaran menunggu hari besok.

#At Kushina's Bedroom, Uzumaki's House 06.00 am

Krring!  
Kkrringg!  
Kkkrrriiinnnggg!

Bunyi alarm dari jam weeker itu membuat Kushina sempat mendengus kesal. Dia kesal karena jam weeker –yang menurutnya sialan itu- membangunkannya dan menariknya dari Dream Land yang sangat ia sukai.

Tangan putih Kushina bergerak memyalakan saklar lampu kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Lampu berwarna putih dengan agak remang-remang itu menyala dan bersinar.

"Jam weeker memang sialan," umpat Kushina kesal. Kalau seandainya jam weeker yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah orang, pasti jam weeker itu sudah habis di bunuh oleh Kushina.

Kushina merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka jendelanya itu agar sinar matahari bisa segera masuk. Yah, walaupun mataharinya masih terlihat sedang 'mengintip' di balik awan putih.

Kushina mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dia langsung segera berteriak …

"AKU TAK PUNYA PAKAIAN BAGUS UNTUK NANTI MALAM –TTEBANE!" teriak Kushina dengan nyaringnya.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna violet. Tangannya mulai mengetik sebuah e-mail untuk Yoshino.

**To: Yoshino_Kyoko**

**From: Kushina_Uzumaki**

**Subject: Shopping!**

**Hey, kau ada waktu? Kalau ada nanti jam setengah 8 pagi aku ingin kau menemaniku shopping ke Mall**

**-Nb: Tenang saja, entar sebagai hadiahnya aku kasih 2 voucher belanja gratis sebesar 500.000 yen :)**

Kushina segera menekan tombol send yang tertera di ponsel miliknya itu. Kenapa mesti di tekan? Itu karena ponsel milik Kushina adalah ponsel model touch-screen yang sekarang sedang di gemari oleh seluruh masyarakat di dunia.

**.**

Aishitemo, hikisakareru hodo, Oh Your Love

Anata no nukumori omoidasu, Oh Tell Me

Seigi tte nan darou? Nikushimi wa doko e yuku no?

Oh baby, nee kami sama wa dare no mikata wo surun darou?

Come a live

**.**

Ponsel Kushina bordering menandakan sebuah E-mail masuk. Terlihat nama 'Yoshino' di ponsel Kushina.

**From: Yoshino_Kyoko**

**Subject: re; Shopping!**

**Sip (y)**

**Aku tunggu kau di rumahku ;)**

Kushina tersenyum cerah. Kemudian kakinya melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandinya yang memiliki cat berwarna biru langit dengan lantai berwarna biru laut.

10 menit kemudian ….

Kushina tersenyum kecil memandangi tubuhnya yang terbalut baju T-shirt violet dan celana selutut berwarna biru laut. Rambut merahnya dia jepit dengan sebuah jepitan berwarna hitam.

"Apakah aku sudah cukup cantik?" tanya Kushina sambil memperhatikan bayangannya di sebuah cermin yang ada di kamarnya.

Tangan putihnya mengambil sebuah lip-gloss dengan warna merah muda yang natural. Setelah itu dia membedaki wajahnya dengan tipis karena sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe anak yang suka berdandan. Namun, entah mengapa ketika dia mengenal Minato kemarin, dia menjadi sangat amat pengen tampil cantik di depan Minato.

Kushina membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat beberapa pelayannya sedang beres-beres. Mata violetnya menangkap sesosok Karin yang nampak sedang celinggukan mencari orang tuanya.

"Onee-chan melihat Okaa-san dan Otou-san gak?" tanya Karin.

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar kota selama 6 hari," jawab Kushina singkat.

Bagaimana Kushina bisa tahu? Jawabannya simple! Itu di karenakan tadi waktu dia turun ke bawah, salah satu pelayan rumahnya mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota selama 6 hari lamanya.

"Oh," balas Karin singkat. "Kushina-nee mau kemana?"

"Pergi," jawab Kushina dengan singkatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun terhadap adik perempuannya itu.

Rumah Yoshino kini terlihat di depan matanya ketika dia telah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dari rumahnya. Cat luar rumah Yoshino berwarna hijau tua dan memiliki lantai berwarna cream. Di samping rumah Yoshino terdapat sebuah halaman dengan rumput yang sepertinya sering kali dipangkas dengan rapih dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam rumah.

Ting!  
Tong!

Ting!

Tong!  
Kushina memencet sebuah bel. Kemudian pintu berlapis cokelat tua itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yoshino yang memakai baju T-shirt putih dengan tulisan 'Perfect' yang menggunakan glitter hitam berkilau, dan celana hitam legam.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kushina sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya," jawab Yoshino singkat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memasukki sebuah Mall yang bernama Konoha Mall. Hebatnya lagi, Mall tersebut dimiliki oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan kepala sekolah mereka sekaligus.

"Jadi kita mau shopping kemana?" tanya Yoshino sambil menompang tangannya di dagunya.

"Terserah sih, tapi aku ingin sekali membeli pakaian yang bagus untuk nanti malam," jawab Kushina sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau ada ajakan kencan, eh?" tanya Yoshino usil.

Memang, jika Yoshino perhatikan Kushina kali ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Bagaimana bisa Kushina yang begitu benci sama yang namanya berdandan justru malah berdandan untuk hari ini? 'Pasti yang bisa mengubah Kushina menjadi seperti itu adalah cinta,' begitulah yang ada dipikiran Yoshino saat ini.

"T-tidak," jawab Kushina agak gugup. "Aku hanya diajak jalan-jalan oleh temanku kok. Itu saja."

"Teman?"

Yoshino semaki curiga dengan Kushina. Seingatnya, bila Kushina memiliki teman perempuan selain dirinya dan Mikoto pasti Kushina akan segera mengenalkan teman perempuannya itu pada dirinya dan Mikoto. Namun, kenapa dirinya malah tidak mengetahui perihal tentang teman Kushina yang lain sama sekali?

"Ya, dia mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan," jawab Kushina dengan senyuman cerah.

Ah, Kushina tersenyum! Yoshino kembali berpikir kapan terakhir kali dia melihat senyum cerah milik Kushina. Dalam hati dia mulai bersorak gembira karena sepertinya Kushina perlahan-lahan mulai kembali seperti Kushina yang dulu, Kushina yang tidak dingin dan tidak suram.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Yoshino.

"Minato," jawab Kushina riang.

Mendengar nama itu Yoshino jadi mengulas sedikit senyuman tulus di bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin menangis saat itu juga –namun dia malah menahan tangisannya. Kenapa? Karena Yoshino merasa terharu karena pada akhirnya ada orang yang bisa merubah sifat Kushina seperti dulu lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Aku menemukan sebuah toko pakaian yang bagus untukmu," kata Yoshino riang.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai 2. Di sana terdapat sebuah toko pakaian besar yang bernama 'Sun Store.'

"Pakaian yang bagus apa?" tanya Kushina sambil memandangi Yoshino yang sedang mengobrak-abrik rentetan berbagai pakaian.

"Hm … sebaiknya kita perlu tahu dulu kau mau kemana," kata Yoshino.

"Entahlah, Minato tidak memberi tahukannya," jawab Kushina.

"Hm …."

Yoshino mengambil sebuah pakaian berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita di bagian kantongnya. Baju itu bergambar sebuah Hello Kitty yang sedang tersenyum manis dikelilingi dengan background bunga Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Yoshino sambil menunjukkan baju yang serba pink itu.

"Gak ah," jawab Kushina.

Pasalnya, Kushina itu benci banget sama yang namanya warna pink! Yah, maklumi lah, dia kan masih memiliki jiwa psikopat. Jadi kalian cukup wajarin saja.

"Kalo yang ini?" tanya Yoshino sambil menunjukkan sebuah T-shirt dengan lengan panjang dan berwarna putih. Terdapat tulisan 'Love Forever' dengan glitter berwarna hitam dan sebuah gambar Teddy Bear.

"Gak ah, kesannya agak gimana gitu," jawab Kushina.

Yoshino merasa sedikit jengkel. Menurutnya, pakaian yang ia rekomendasikan itu bagus dan terlihat lumayan feminim memang, berbeda jauh sekali dengan karakter Kushina yang psikopatnya sudah tingkat akut itu. Ternyata selera fashion Yoshino sangat berbeda jauh sekali rupanya dengan selera fashion milik Kushina.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Yoshino malas sambil menunjukkan T-shirt berwarna kuning cerah dengan tulisan 'Summer Days' dari glitter berwarna oranye. Di baju itu terdapat gambar matahari.

"Gak ah! Kayaknya itu lebih cocok buat musim panas," komentar Kushina. "Sekarangkan musim semi."

Yoshino menghela nafasnya. Kini tangannya yang berwarna putih itu menarik tangan Kushina menuju tempat gaun pesta yang berada di 'Sun Store.'

"Kita ngapain ke sini sih?" tanya Kushina. "Aku kan gak mau pergi ke pesta entah malam."

"Nih, bagus gak?" tanya Yoshino tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kushina sama sekali.

Kushina memandangi gaun tersebut. Gaunnya terkesan simple dan gak terlalu banyak hiasan. Warnanya ungu gelap dan bercorak Sakura, di gaun tersebut terdapat renda berwarna putih di bagian bawah roknya. Rok itu panjangnya selutut. Yah, gak terlalu kelihatan feminim sih.

"Lumayan," jawab Kushina.

Yoshino menghela nafas lega. Untungnya gaun yang ia rekomendasikan itu ternyata sesuai dengan selera fashion-nya Kushina. Sepertinya, selera fashion Yoshino dan selera fashion Kushina itu tidak berbeda jauh.

"Ayo, kau coba memakanya di kamar pas. Lalu aku akan mencari sepatu yang sesuai dengan gaunmu itu," kata Yoshino.

"Ya," balas Kushina sambil segera berjalan menuju kamar pas.

Yoshino kini berjalan menuju tempat sepatu. Menurutnya sepatu yang pas adalah sebuah sepatu model flat shoes dengan warna ungu. Lagi pula sepatu itu juga memiliki hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Palingan juga haknya cuman sekitar 3 cm.

Setelah mencari sepatu yang menurutnya pas, Yoshino kini berjalan mencari aksesoris yang pas untuk Kushina. Yoshino tidak ingin Kushina hanya menggunakan jepitan rambut saja ketika diajak jalan-jalan oleh Minato –yang menurut Yoshino merupakan ajakan kencan.

"Bagaimana? Gaunnya pas?" tanya Yoshino penasaran.

"Ne, gaunnya memang pas," jawab Kushina. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Mencari aksesoris yang bagus untukmu," jawab Yoshino.

Cukup lama Kushina menunggu Yoshino mencarikan dirinya aksesoris. Namun, ketika Yoshino berkata kalau dia telah selesai mencarikan dirinya aksesoris, Kushina tertegun. Aksesoris yang dipilihkan oleh Yoshino cukup banyak, yaitu jepitan berwarna ungu, jam tangan warna hitam, ikat rambut berwarna ungu, bando berwarna biru gelap, gelang berwarna ungu lavender, dan kalung anti karat dengan bandul berbentuk hati dengan warna ungu.

"Banyak sekali," komentar Kushina.

"Hehehe …. Inikan bisa buat ganti-ganti kamu kalau misalnya diajak jalan-jalan sama orang lain. Lagian yang nata rambut kamu sama make-up kamu itu bukan aku kok," balas Yoshino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Siapa emangnya?" tanya Kushina sedikit penasaran.

"Mikoto-chan," jawab Yoshino. "Dia kan pandai menata rias. Coba aja liat Instagram milik Mikoto yang nama akunnya itu Mikoto Uchiha-chan."

"Yayaya, nanti aku lihat kapan-kapan," balas Kushina agak tersindir. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Kushina itu sama sekali tidak tahu dengan yang namanya Instagram. Bisa dibilang Kushina itu kudet. "Emangnya Instagram itu apaan?"

"Demi Shikaku Nara yang sialan itu, memangnya kamu gak tahu apa itu Instagram?" tanya Yoshino lebay.

Kushina menggeleng. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu memang benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang namanya Instagram.

"Pantesan kucing aku selalu bilang 'kudet' kalo ada kamu," kata Yoshino.

"Kucing?" Kushina merasa tidak ingat kapan Yoshino memelihara kucing.

"Makanya jadi orang tuh harus up to date! Jangan setiap hari nulis status isinya tuh selalu 'cemungut ea cemungut ea'," kata Yoshino #Korban iklan.

Kushina memandangi Yoshino yang sudah menjadi korban iklan Tv Indonesia itu. Tapi Kushina merasa secara tidak langsung iklan itu menyindir dia yang memang jarang sekali up to date alias gaptek alias kudet.

"Udah yuk pulang!" ajak Kushina sambil menarik -lebih tepatnya menyeret- Yoshino.

"I-iya," kata Yoshino sambil meringis kesakitan karena seretan Kushina.

#At Uzumaki's House 05.30 pm

Kushina sudah bersiap-siap. Dia telah mengenakan gaun yang tadi ia beli dan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang tidak dia kancingkan. Rambut merahnya di gerai dan sedikit berombak berkat sentuhan alat penata rambut milik Mikoto. Rambutnya itu diberi aksesoris berupa bando berwarna biru gelap. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam legam.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kushina-chan," puji Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-arigatou, Mikoto-chan," balas Kushina gugup.

"Sepertinya pangeranmu sudah datang tuh," kata Yoshino sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil sport merah.

Di mobil tersebut terdapat 3 orang. Yang pertama yaitu Minato dengan pakaian T-shurt berwarna biru langit dan celana jean hitam. Yang kedua adalah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sepertinya dengan badannya yang dilapisi gaun santai berwarna putih dengan corak bunga matahari. Sementara yang terakhir adalah Hiashi Hyuuga yang mengenakan baju Tuxedo berwarna hitam dan celana hitam panjang.

Sesak, itulah yang pertama kali Kushina rasakan ketika melihat gadis berambut merah itu mengalungkan tangannya dengan mesra pada lengan kiri Minato. Sekali-kali Minato nampak tersenyum lembut dan sangat tulus pada gadis itu.

"K-kushina-chan," panggil Mikoto agak takut. Kenapa takut? Karena pada dasarnya Mikoto sudah tahu kalau Kushina menyukai Minato dan yang membuat Mikoto takut adalah dia menerka isi pikiran Kushina saat ini.

"Aku ingin ke dapur dulu," kata Kushina dingin.

Yoshino menghela nafas. Entah mengapa dia mempunyai firasat buruk dengan reaksi Kushina pada saat ini.

Ting!

Tong!

Bel rumah Kushina berbunyi tepat saat Kushina sudah berada di dapur. Yoshino pun segera membuka pintu bercat cokelat cerah itu. Terlihatlah Minato, gadis yang entah siapa namanya itu, dan Hiashi.

"Kushina-chan mana?" tanya Minato.

Yoshino memandang Minato agak sinis.

"Dia sedang di dapur," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum palsu ke arah Minato. "Paling sebentar lagi dia akan datang.

Dalam hati, Yoshino dan Mikoto sebenarnya kesal dengan sifat Minato. Soalnya kalau tahu dari dulu Minato sudah punya kekasih, kan sebaiknya Kushina gak usah diajak jalan-jalan bareng dirinya, temannya, dan kekasihnya itu. Yah, secara Mikoto dan Yoshino sudah tahu kalau Kushina jatuh cinta pada Minato karena dari gelagat Kushina.

"Konbawa, minna-san," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. "Nah, ayo berangkat!"

Minato mengangguk setuju agar mereka segera berangkat menuju tempat acara mereka jalan-jalan. Lalu, mereka semua segera menaikki mobil sport milik Minato itu.

"Semoga, hari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk Kushina-chan," kata Yoshino dan Mikoto saat mobil sport milik Minato sudah mulai menjauh dari rumah kediaman Uzumaki itu.

Hening, itulah yang Kushina rasakan. Sesak, bosan, cemburu, bercampur di hati Kushina. Dia sesak melihat Minato yang terkadang bercanda dengan begitu bahagia dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia bosan karena sedari tadi dia tidak diajak mengobrol oleh siapapun yang ada di mobil tersebut. Lalu dia cemburu karena mesti gadis itu yang menjadi kekasih Minato.

"Kita mau kemana, Minato?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada datar.

"Em … kemana ya yang asik menurutmu, Sara-hime?" Minato malah menyakan hal itu pada kekasihnya.

Kushina menghela nafas. Paling tidak dia tahu kalau nama orang yang menduduki 'black list'-nya yang paling pertama.

"Aku mau ke restaurant dulu saja, Mina-kun," jawab Sara sambil tersenyum –yang menurut Kushina seperti senyuman manja.

"Baiklah, berarti tujuan kita adalah restaurant," kata Minato bersemangat.

Minato memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah restaurant bernama 'French Food Court' yang berada di Jepang. Restaurant itu merupakan restaurant romantis khas Jepang-Pranciss. Warna dindingnya adalah cream dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer. Di setiap mejanya terdapat sebuah vas bunga antik yang diisikan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar. Di halaman depannya terdapat berbagai pohon sakura dengan tanaman anggrek indah yang melilit batang pohonnya.

"Kau tahu saja tempat yang bagus untuk makan malam, Mina-kun," puji Sara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tau dong, Minato kan seorang penyanyi naik daun yang pandai mencari tempat makan malam yang bagus untuk kekasihnya yang cantik," gombal Minato.

"Hehehe …," Minato tersenyum kecil melihat Sara yang ketawa kecil karena tersipu malu.

Kushina menguap bosan. Menurutnya adegan ini lebih buruk dari pada menonton 100 kali sinetron yang sama atau masuk bolak-balik ke rumah hantu selama 30 kali. Ah, kalau boleh jujur Kushina ingin sekali segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, niatnya tertunda karena perutnya sudah minta diisi oleh makanan.

Mereka berjalan mencari meja. Setelah menemukan tempat yang menurut mereka pas untuk makan malam, mereka segera memesan menu makanan.

"Aku pesan Barbeque Steak dan Lemon juice," kata Minato pada seorang pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Kalau aku cukup Spaghetti dan Apple juice," pesan Sara.

"Aku hanya Garlic bread dan Hot Chocolate saja," tambah Hiashi datar.

Kushina hanya terdiam menatap buku menu itu. Nafsu makannya entah mengapa terasa berkurang begitu saja. Sehingga dia memustuskan untuk makan semangkuk ramen saja.

"Aku cukup Ramen pedas dan Lemon tea," kata Kushina.

Acara makan malam itu cukup menyesakkan hati Kushina. Dari tadi adegan mesra tak luput dari matanya ketika melihat Minato dan Sara yang sering kali bercanda dan suap-suapan dengan begitu mesra.

"Mina-ku, buka mulutmu lebar-lebar ya …."

"Aaaaa …."

Kushina mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya. Tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak sesegera mungkin membunuh Sara di depan Minato. Menurutnya, ada waktu untuknya agar sesegera mungkin membunuh Sara. Ya, ada waktunya ….

"Habis kita makan mau pada kemana?" tanya Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pucak bukit di sebuah desa? Katanya bintang terlihat indah di sana," usul Hiashi.

"Sepertinya menarik," kata Sara sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita ke sana saja ya, Mina-kun? Sepertinya tempat itu akan menjadi sangat romantis."

"Kau bisa saja, Hime."

Dalam hati, Kushina sudah muak melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh Minato dan Sara. Namun, terbesit sebuah pikiran yang membuatnya menyeringai misterius.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka pergi dari restaurant tersebut. Kini, Minato memakirkan mobilnya di gerbang desa. Desa tersebut bernama 'Konoha Village.'

"Sugoii," puji Kushina takjub ketika memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit.

"Oya, kalian sebaiknya pergi ke puncak bukit terlebih dahulu," kata Minato. "Aku dan Hiashi ingin mengurusi tempat parkir mobil ini."

"Baiklah, Mina-kun," kata Sara.

Kushina berjalan di samping Sara. Di setiap jalan yang mereka lalui terdapat berbagai penerang jalan yang terbuat dari lampion yang indah. Lampion itu di gantung di setiap dahan pohon apel di sepanjang jalan yang mereka injak. Bentuk lampion itu ada yang berbentuk biasa, bunga teratai, dan masih banyak lagi. Warna lampion itu juga berbeda-beda, namun yang terlihat kebanyakan yang memiliki warna yang cerah.

"Hey, kau berteman dengan Mina-kun sejak kapan?" tanya Sara.

"Baru kemarin," jawab Kushina dingin.

"Kemarin?"

"Ya, dia itu murid baru di sekolahku," jawab Kushina datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sara.

"Kau tahu? Aku itu ternyata lumayan mirip denganmu rupanya," celoteh Sara.

Kushina menghela nafas sejenak. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan segala macam ocehan yang di keluarkan oleh mulut milik Sara itu. Kushina hanya tidak ingin menanggapi gadis yang telah memilikki Minato itu.

"Pantas saja ya, Mina-kun terkadang sering tersenyum lembut padamu," komentar Sara. "Pasti yang ada di otak Mina-kun kau itu adalah aku."

Oke, kini telinga Kushina telah terasa mulai memanas. Muka Kushina nampak merah padam karena menahan amarah. Tangan berlapis kulit putih milik Kushina menggenggam kuat-kuat tas selempang berwarna ungu miliknya.

"Ah, Mina-kun kan tidak mungkin suka padamu ya? Seingatku, kau itu sering kalah saing untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang," kata Sara lagi.

Kushina melirik sinis ke arah Sara. Kushina benar-benar merasa sebal melihat Sara yang sedang bercoloteh pedas itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Kushina ingin sekali merobek-robek mulut Sara dan memotongnya begitu saja.

"Dari penampilanmu, kau itu seperti baru tahu gaya fashion ya? Masa' menggunakan pakaian yang tidak nge-trend gitu," komentar Sara lagi.

Kushina melirik tajam ke arah Sara –namun, tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis yang sedang Kushina lirik dengan tajam. Pasalnya, dia merasa bahwa Sara tidak hanya menghina dirinya, namun Sara terdengar menghina Yoshino dan Mikoto juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sahabat-sahabatmu yang ada di rumahmu itu nampak seperti orang tidak baik ya? Mana dandanannya itu mirip orang-orang miskin yang pada hina itu," kata Sara lagi.

Kushina kini ingin sekali menjambak rambut Sara. Namun, seringaian terukir di bibir milik Kushina begitu mengetahui bahwa mereka telah sampai di puncak bukit.

"Kau tahu? Aku punya permainan yang menarik untukmu pada hari ini," kata Kushina sambil memakai sebuah sarung tangan.

"Apa itu?"

Kushina menyeringai makin lebar. Tangannya yang telah terbalut oleh sarung tangan itu membuka tas selempang milik Kushina. Kemudian gadis itu mengelurkan sebuah paku dan palu.

"Kau tahu? Kau akan terlihat menyenangkan jika menggunakan benda ini," kata Kushina sambil mengikat kedua tangan Sara pada sebuah pohon besar dengan tali yang entah sejak kapan dia keluarkan.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sara mulai takut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, jadi kau cukup menikmatinya saja," jawab Kushina dinging.

"Arrggh!" teriak Sara kesakitan karena kakinya telah dipaku oleh Kushina.

Kushina menyeringai lebar. Tangannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan itu telah terkena darah milik Sara.

Clep!

"AAAAAAA," teriak Sara begitu menggema di bukit itu. Tadi, Kushina menusuk perut Sara dengan sebuah paku yang panjang.

Clep!

"AAARRGGHHH …."

Kini Kushina mulai membelah perut Sara dengan sebuah pisau lipat. Darah mengalirkan deras dan sebagian muncrat ke muka, pakaian, dan rambut Kushina.

Jleb!

Kushina mencolok mata Sara dengan sebuah paku payung. Kini, Sara telah mati di tangan Kushina. Namun, ternyata Kushina masih belum puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Cleb! Ssraash!

Kushina memotong tangan kanan Sara. Namun, Kushina masih belum puas juga dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan ini.

Cleb!

Cleb!

Cleb!

Kushina menusuk semua jari kaki milik Sara dengan sebuah paku. Kini, tangannya yang sudah terbalut dengan sarung tangan menarik usus Sara hingga keluar dari perutnya. Lalu, Kushina memenggal kepala Sara begitu saja.

Kini, Kushina sudah merasa cukup lelah. Senyuman jahat terukir di bibir milik Kushina. 'Pada akhirnya, aku yang akan mendapatkan, Minato,' kata Kushina dalam hati.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi mulus milik Kushina.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah?" tanya Minato emosi.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Air mata mengalir dari mata Kushina. Hatinya kini kembali merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Kini, dia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya pada Minato.

"Ini kulakukan, karena aku mencintaimu dan merasa sesak jika kau menjadi milik orang lain," jawab Kushina.

Kini, pada saat itu juga sudah dapat dipastikan jika Minato sudah sangat syok mendengar alasan 'tidak logis' milik Kushina. Hiashi yang berada di samping Minato pun juga ikut-ikutan syok mendengar jawaban Kushina yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**Yeay, chapter 2 update! Gomen ne, kalau kurang gore :(**

***Special Thanks to: **puchan**, Dyan HaruKaze, **minakushi narusaku lover'zz**, Guest, **Putri Kushina**, Uzumaki Dobe-chan, **fajar jabrik**, and Vin'DieseL No Giza**

**#Balas review (yang login lewat PM):**

**-puchan: **_Ini sudah aku lanjutkan. Ikuti terus ceritanya sampai tamat ya ;)_

**-Dyan HaruKaze:** _Hontou ni? Emangnya humornya kerasa ya? Kukira di chapter satu kemarin humornya gak kerasa ._._

_Terus katanya kamu terharu ya? Benarkah? Baru kali ini aku bikin orang lain terharu *ikutan terharu*_

**-minakushi narusaku lover'zz:** _Ini sudah aku update! Semoga makin memuaskan ya ;)_

**-Guest:** _Sudah kulanjutkan. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya !_

**See you next time!**

***Next Chapter: Kushina's Past!**

***Word Story: 4.201 words**


End file.
